


If Things Should Change.....

by MadSha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU- Soulmates, Creature Inheritance, Death, Do not copy this to other site, Don't Like Don't Read, Eileen Snape bashing, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, From Fifth Year, Good Severus Snape, He needs a silencing charm for his soulmate, Hey this is my au you can't blame me, I take canon and say no, I'm Bad At Tagging, Indian Ofc, Indian Wizarding Culture, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Out of Character, Please Kill Me, Sane Voldemort, Severus is fed up, Some Humor, Strong Female Character(s), Tobias loves his son, Voldemort is always gaping, Werewolves mate only with Vampires, irregular updates, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSha/pseuds/MadSha
Summary: Severus Snape is done with his life. He was used to his home and hogwarts abuse and bullyings. Everything was going normal until now.Why you ask?Because of a demonic-angel like-girl Jezebel Prince Peverell ! And she drives the whole hogwarts insane.She did not even leave the Dark Lord himself.Above all of this she says she is his soulmate.Wait......SHE IS HIS SOUL MATE?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Fernier Greyback/ Vivaldi Sanguini, Other Background Relationships - Relationship, Severus Snape/ James Potter, Severus Snape/ OFC, Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle|Voldemort/ OFC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Farland Files](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325375) by [PurpleMango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango), [RyuukTheHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuukTheHatter/pseuds/RyuukTheHatter). 



> Hello readers! wow. First of all thank you for reading this fic  
> This is my first ever fic and I have no beta. so if you find any mistakes please forgive me! WARNING: I own the plot and my original character only, not the fandom.

Undisclosed Location

Fernier Greyback is many things. He is the alpha of his pack. Sure he is scary but he is never a monster. Or should we say he ‘was’ never a monster like that Lupin said. But now he doubts himself! 

Why you ask because he marked an innocent child. He never meant to. He will swear to all the gods above him. For the first time in his life he lost control and now he regrets. Now what can he do? He can only search for a stupid potion ingredient that his Lord ordered him to. 

Like a fool he was wandering in a deep forest searching for a wild fluxweed. Then he heard muffled sobbing of a child. The sun’s light illuminated on the poor child’s body. She was so small, so pale and curled on the damp ground with a torn rag.

He slowly lifted the child in his trembling arms. She immediately stopped crying and curled further in his broad chest. She was bloody and he smelled that of a suppressed magic. 

He wanted to help. He wanted to make amends to his sins. So he went to Gringotts. He didn’t know why but the child is something. Something he could not express in words. And he found a new feeling he never dared to have. He was hopeful!

Gringotts 

Goblins are warrior race creatures who despise wizards on the whole who are not creatures like themselves. Except the new lord Prince Mathias Prince and his new betrothed Ignites Peverell- Lefay who was declared as goblin’s friend. 

The new lord’s father died due to his sister’s betrayal to the Prince Clan and now he wants to use his powers for the society. 

Only few more minutes to sign the official papers for his marriage they were escorted to the connected ritual rooms by Ragnok the goblin king himself.

Just then his son Radnor barged in the room with Fernier who had a small shivering child. From one sight the goblin king recognized the situation.

Goblin magic is most powerful magic in the whole WIZARDING WORLD. Ragnok hurriedly called the goblin healers to the ritual room and started his work. Lord Prince was baffled to see the girl in the rag. He leaned on his betrothed for support.  
They both silently watched the movements of the goblins through the connected room’s two way window along with the werewolf alpha. 

Few minutes later a goblin came in with their marriage papers to be signed. That day they were married. That day they didn’t know the goblins got a new kin and the couple and the rough werewolf got an heir.

Few Years Later:

Severus Snape hates his bloody life. He don’t know which is better – his drunkard father or marauders the dicks. Why him? Why the bloody always him? What did he do to have such a joyful (read -fucking)   
Life. And there is Lily. His sweet lily flower all poisoned by James bloody Potter. And he need not say about his ‘wonderful’ headmaster Albus somanyfuckingnames Dumbledore.   
He can only fume right now and soon he would return to his another hell. This year he needs to prepare for his owls. As he was grumbling the compartment door slid open. 

Ho no not in the train ride itself how the bloody hell did Potter and Black found his compartment. Even if they did they cannot enter inside can they? He used wards closed with his blood!

“Sorry to interrupt I thought this compartment is free. You see I hate crowds mind if I join? And I’m new to this school we don’t use train to board Beauxbatons…… hey you are Severus? Severus Snape son of Eileen Prince!” the girl just rambled and suddenly started to laughed (with excitement or surprise he didn’t know)

“Where are my manners? Hi I’m Jezebel Peverell Lefay. Heir to the most honorable and most ancient house of Peverell and Lefay.” She looked like the female version of him.

She was like an angel with jet black hair, healthier and wavier than his own, her void gleaming eyes and pale skin. She sat next to him. He tried to speak but his words caught up inside his throat.

They were staring each other with small smiles for few moments. “How do you know me? Why did transfer? Hell you are heir to Hogwarts and how are you a Peverell? Didn’t the last one died ages ago? How did you enter inside I used wards that only allow my magical signature?” he asked. 

“Well I know a lot about you Severus. My pa, Mathias Prince tried to find you and Aunt Eileen all over the Britain but all in vain. My da, Ignites Peverell- Lefay thought Hogwarts would be a better school since my core is quite in stable and that I am heir of Hogwarts. He is the last Peverell lord you know. As for the wards I think soul mates have same magical signature.   
“You are slytherin right I am in that house too Severus. I can call you Severus right?”

He just smiled and said “of course Jezebel!”  
Little did he know that this angel is going to be a big change for all of them. She was more beautiful than Lily. No makeup, no fancy dress robes and not even the façade that all his slytherin peers from noble houses have. Damn she is heir to 3 houses of sacred 28. 

Wait did she say soul mate? This school year is going to be bloody amazing and now he has someone to call as family and that his uncle tried to find him and his mother. He was happy. To say more than happy. 

“How did you know which house you are in?” he asked. 

“Oh that. I was called for sorting one week prior. The hat took about 2 hours for sorting you know my pa lost bet to da that he said I will be in ravenclaw! I was in the similar house in my previous school. Can you tell me about the subjects and the teachers?” 

With that they chatted excitedly about everything. Yes this school year is going to be amazing!


	2. WayWard Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Jezebel is The Wayward Slytherin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> I did not use the canon Sacred 28 so in this fic the 28 Houses are:
> 
> Peverell, Prince,Malfoy, Black, Selwyn, Ollivander,Longbottoms, Bones, Abbott, Avery, Rosier, Gaunt, Prewett, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Lefay (previously- Fawley), Macnair, Lestrange, Flint, Crouch, Weasley, Shacklebolt, Mulciber, Lovegood, Macmillan, Greengrass, Yaxley
> 
> There are other purebloods also, excluding the Sacred Houses!

**_ Hogwarts Express _ **

Peter Pettigrew likes those who are in power. And so he likes his friends. They were his first ever friend and watched out for him. When they found out about Mooney’s furry problem he gave them the idea of becoming animagus in their 3rd year. He was very disappointed being a rat animagus but now….

He had entered inside Snevillious compartment along with him and watched him cast the privacy wards. And then a mysterious girl appeared and casually said she was his soul mate and even distracted Snevillious by changing the topic.

**_She said she was his soul mate Prongs gonna be crazy about this. Surely this year hell is gonna break out!_ **

**_Already he was mad about him being close to Evans, hell she is Gryffindor but now this girl….. Even her family seems to be powerful than that of Potters._ **

****

He was about to move when that girl opened the compartment door as the train pulled to the station. She stopped in her tracks and smirked at him.

She came near him. His heart hammered in his chest.

**THUD....**

**THUD.....**

**THUD.....**

**THUD.....**

**_She could not tell who he is, can her? No I’m in my worm tail form its better isn’t it?_ **

She picked the rat by its tail as the rat squeaked and wailed to break free from her iron grip. Severus was eyeing her suspiciously. She turned to him and said “Severus look it’s a rat. We can use him for our dragon dung fertiliser.”

Wormtail squeaked again and his heart might just pop out of his chest any moment.

**_Ho no no no. please hell no. ho lady magic please save me from this maniac! Fuck I should have listened to Padfoot when he said not to wander off alone!_ **

“Severus you wait for me in the station would you I’ll come shortly.” Sev just shrugged his shoulders and moved out of the compartment.

She firmly held his tail in one hand and with the other she retrieved a glass container and placed him inside it. And she smirked gleefully walked out of the compartment with grace.

* * *

James Potter had mixed feelings when he boarded the train with his best mates. He was sure that this year he will apologize to Sev this year and he would pour his heart fully to him.

To be honest he loved seeing Sev when he flush with anger and that sent him shivers. (Creepy? I know! Honestly that is dumbest thing ever, alright on with the story).

Sure making that boy love….. he is quite hard. Maybe he’ll give him some gifts. Ho maybe he’ll gift him the rarest potion ingredients and replace all his robes and stuffs that he and his mates ruined.

As he daydreamed he realized that they entered a compartment. He quickly set his luggage and sat beside Sirius and relaxed. He would buy him all- shit.

_Just shit!_

Remus saw Prong’s face cringing. “What’s the matter Prongs?” James groaned and said “this summer, a man claimed Peverell lordship and now he has all of our Potter and Peverell accounts personally monitored by him. Sure, he gave a personal vault 500 gallons each month to me and my parents. He would asses if I’m a worthy heir of House Potter it seems; if not the heir ship ring will go to his heir whoever it is. Father even rejected his offer to a formal party in his personal resort. He was quite mad about being lost majority of wizengamot seats and him being our family’s lord! Damn, he even has my invisibility cloak”

“So that’s why my mother made fuss about going to a formal party of Ignites Lefay as he acquired new Lordship for a dying line! God she was all mushy about it all over summer. I just don’t want to go to that hell anymore.” Sirius groaned. He felt pity for his best mate knowing how much he likes to spend in Hogsmeade. Now they have to cast charms to sneek in middle of the night. 

“Where is Wormtail, Padfoot? I saw him with you before we got into the train?” Mooney inquired

“He said he would wander off the train I reckon it’s that Hufflepuff girl he was staring last year!”

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and usual. They ate the sweets that they bought from the trolley lady and saved some for Peter. Then they started planning this year’s pranks while playing exploding snap and had to listen to Remus’s lecture on importance of OWLS and assignments. Later Remus left for his perfect duties.

When the train pulled off they got worried about Peter as they were waiting for him to show up near the cart station.

Just then they saw a familiar greasy head waiting for…. Probably Lily. “Oi Snevellious, did not shower all summer? Your glorious scent is suffocating even from here.” Sirius taunted. Sev just ignored and tried to walk past them as he saw Lily and her friends passed by.

Sirius tripped him with a jelly-leg hex and started to laugh taunting him. James was about to help Sev but a voice startled them. “Sirius Black!” a commanding voice called out. Sirius just gulped and turned “we meet again Heir Black.” A familiar girl reached them. “Jeze-Jezebel Lefay ham-ha-you—in Hogwarts?” Sirius stammered and James startled to see him stutter. The girl stood near Snape who quickly schooled his composure.

“Ha. Apparently my da thought it would be best for me to attend Hogwarts. You know him being Lord Peverell he wished me to take my Peverell heirship soon and thus now I’m Hogwarts’ heir!” She smiled sweetly and tilted her head towards Potter. “You must be Potter that my da was talking about. Anyway this is the first time I’m meeting you I’m Jezebel Peverell Lefay. Heir to the ancient and sacred House of Peverell and Lefay.”

“James Potter of ancient and noble House of Potter.” He bowed. “Pleasure.” She then turned to the other boy “and you must be…” “Remus Lupin” “nice to meet you Mr. Lupin. I bid my farewell tonight. I hope this year is going to be interesting.”

Remus smelt a familiar scent and exclaimed “ham the rat you’re having is ours- I mean mine. He is my pet. We were searching for him all over the train.” He wondered how the bloody hell Wormtail ended up caged by this mysterious girl.

She just sighed and mumbled “ha then I have to look for another one for potions.” She opened the container and let the rat out. Soon it ran over to Remus and settled on his shoulder. She smiled sweetly and turned her heels and Severus was about trail her but was interrupted by a pained yelp from Black. She sympathetically looked at him who tripped himself “you should be careful Heir Black. It is dark here YOU might trip over again. Be Vigilant yeah?” her voice was full of concern, not for his well being but for lack of second warning. Sirius knew it well enough and she reminded him of one Bellatrix Black! 

James and Remus were gaping at the whole commotion they didn’t even notice Peter transforming back. “Umm guys?” Peter never saw his friends gaping like this except for brooms, quidditch posters and books in Remus’ case.

As they got into the cart Sirius started to swear. James was sickened with the whole situation and asked about the girl and Sirius just grimaced. 

“You know we had to go over to the party and that’s where and that’s where I met her! She was admiring the garden view and alone. I got bored and tried to hum flirt with her? She serenely said ‘try to flirt with me one more time and I might chop your bullocks and make you eat it’ and then she almost did. I felt pain in there and hell she did not even have her wand.

She then politely handed over a cold water bottle for soothing my pain. She was so scary. And I never met someone like that except Bellatrix!”

He shivered in that thought and swetted. Remus was quietly assessing the whole ‘event’ and asked Peter “where did you go Pete? How did you end up being caged by her?” Peter recited his encounter and gulped as he saw James fuming at the word ‘soulmate’.

As they reached the castle James all but stomped off to the Gryffindor table and glared at the girl who was now engaged in a conversation with Snape and the youngest Black.

**_Who the hell did the girl think she is? First she took his heirship ring from him. And now his Severus. She had the gall! No he can’t not when…. Agrhh this is so frustrating!_ **

****

Mooney could sense jealousy as Prongs glared at the Slytherin table. He needs to watch out he was sure this girl is going to challenge the Marauders. The scene with Sirius mysteriously tripping proved him so!

Lilly Evans saw the commotion between the Marauders and that Lefay. She was puzzled when she saw her with Severus. Yes she would ask him about her the next morning. And she seems to be a dark witch. Afterall she claimed herself as to be Lefay and Lefay is known to be dark.

* * *

_**Slytherin Common Room** _

Severus was very much worried about this year. Because there is no Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Black this year. Although, at first they were wary about his blood status. He showed his talents in dark arts and potions that’s when they were accepting.

But when he heard a yelp from Black and Jezebel’s confrontation he couldn’t help but gape. And then at the headmaster’s speech she and Reg recounted the history between the eldest Black brother and her. He wondered how quick he became close to her. Even he was more open with her than anyone else ( Yes even Lily). During their conversations in the train, Severus found more similarities between them.

She had a very different perspective of life and magic! 

As it was a tradition for Slytherins to celebrate the 1st Hogwarts night Sev and Jezebel took the far end of the couch. “I thought heirship rings can only be accessed when you turn majority?” Severus questioned her but it was Regulus who answered.

“True but if you are an Heir of Sacred 28 then you must collect it within age of 18. Most families prefer their children to have their rings as early as possible. That’s why Sirius claimed his heirship at the age of 13 itself.You should have seen his face in the party it was a glorious sight though only selected families like the Blacks, Longbottoms and Malfoys were there. I wish i could show it to all the Slytherins !”

Severus didn’t know why but he quickly got closer and more open around her. And he had a sense of security.

Just then a small crowd gathered around them.

“Sooo, I heard you are Hogwarts’ heir. Is that true?” Macnair asked her. She just casually laughed and nodded. Severus keenly observed her while she was answering patiently to other Slytherins. Everyone knows about her family especially the Princes are highly influential in the whole Britain yet she addressed even the first year with utmost respect.

Would Lily be like this? He knew Lily was like that but she is… well Jezebel is something more than that. She was open to all, no masks placed like Malfoy and no, she did not expect anything from them.If Lily is sunshine then Jezebel is the burning Sun. She made everyone feel home.

“Why are you wearing the boy’s uniform?” asked a 6th year perfect. She cringed “well I’m comfortable in what I’m wearing. You see I am tomboy, my pa used to scold me for lacking pureblood etiquettes but da allows me wear anything. I wear what is comfortable not what others want. It’s my life though.And I took advantage of being Hogwarts’ heir.”

As it became late everyone moved to their dorms. Severus was curious about her being heir to Hogwarts but just hesitated. “What is it Severus spill your tea.” She did not even take her eyes from staring the fire place.

Her features were illuminated in the dancing fire. Her hair longer than his and ran down her, spine she looked pale but little like Asian.

“I was just wondering about you being my cousin, Hogwarts’ heir and all” she looked at him with a soft smile.

“The Salazar Slytherin is a descendant of Peverell family line and in his personal journal Salazar mentioned that his 3rd wife betrayed him with a muggle at the same time Godric was affiliated to love potion by his wife. So they got married.

"You know the main reason that Salazar left Hogwarts is because of the betrayal of Godric as they were old lovers but Godric got married without even saying it to him.The Gaunts were the descendents of Salazar and his first wife. The Fawley were later became Lefay are the descendants of Helga Hufflepuff are long forgotten in time.”

She eyed him warily and continued “don’t worry I basically think this is all some complicated shi- butter cookies although tomorrow da said he would publish Salazar Slytherin’s personal journal!” she yawned and stretched her hands “ ok I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

She was about to leave to her personal chambers Sev called her “Jezebel thanks. For standing against Black earlier.” She just shrugged and mumbled about being family in between her yawns. Severus smiled softly and returned to his dorm. He mentally prepared himself for Lily’s advice about dark arts and wizards.

He doesn’t know whether he is obsessed with dark arts or her. Always she used to see everything as light and dark. He mentally groaned and welcomed the much needed sleep.

* * *

_**Gryffindor Dorms**_

James was tossing and turning on his bed. 

_**She is his Sev's Soul mate!** _

_**She is his soulmate..** _

_**soulmate...** _

_**SOULMATE!!!** _

The voice inside his head was screaming at him with a mocking evil tone. He glared his bed ceiling. No HE will not let his Sev taken by some girl. Moreover he is a Potter and marauder it is in his blood attaining what belongs to his!

Well but on the other account He liked Lily too. Her doe like green eyes, her deep flaming hair, her soft milky skin. He sighed softly and closed his eyes dreaming about lily flower. Suddenly her flaming hair changed to dark silky one and her bright green eyes changed into black ones.

_T_ _his is better..._

He sighed again and curled in his bed


	3. She is Full of Surprises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are everything. From being supportive to being so annoying! I have 3 like that. So do our James and Sev.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I am alive, still, I mentioned about irregular updates!

It was early in the morning the sun barely touched the horizon, the castle was bathing in beautiful golden rays.

Jezebel walked the corridors of the castle as she felt the Hogwarts’ pleasant hum of magic.

No one in their sane mind would be walking this early in the morning, no not even Filch. At least that’s what James thought. He was in his bed silently watching the movements of the brunette. His eyes suddenly lingered to his elusive snakes, obliviously sleeping in his dorm. Ho how he would like to be- never mind he needs to concentrate on his work.

He was sure- hey he is not stalking and all, well maybe checking out? Hamm, you know a Slytherin walking in the corridors is a fact to become suspicious. ( ~~Ridiculous isn’t it? Yeah in a way but you know~~ ) the dot named Jezebel Prince Peverell ( ~~Prince? Well, this can’t become any better now can it?~~ ) in the quidditch pitch, seems like running? Wow, she must be athletic.

Today he has a lot of work stalking - I – mean- checking out someone is going to cost him wasting his time. He first needs to refer books based on soul magic, and then he needs to have a chat with his quidditch and lastly, he needs to make sure that Moony can deal with his furry little problem. Sure they have still 19 more days but this time man needs to learn basic healing spells. Mooney was rough last time and he had several injuries by his claws nothing too serious but prevention is better than cure!

He lost his sleep and quickly shuffled to the bathroom, where he un-surprisingly took more than he usually spends (which is an hour and a half). He came out and cast a quick _Tempus_ and gazed his mates sleeping like a troll!

He let out a sigh. He brisks his shoulders and schooled his posture. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes taking a deep breath and “AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH”

Sirius rolled down his bed with a yelp. Peter let out his own muffled scream and now- very – awake Remus jolted upright in a panic

“Whatsthematterprongswhathapppenedwhathappned?”

Only to see a sheepish James with a mischievous smirk

“Nothing just wanted to wake you lot up!”

The next instant he was thrown on Remus bed with all the others towering over him, only to hit and curse. “We only have 20 more minutes for breakfast to be ended,” James stated while he struggles to break free from his best mates. They cursed again and all the three rushed to the bathroom leaving threats. James just laughed ho how he was so lucky to have his friends. They were proud Marauders standing together always no matter what. They were like his brothers, his family. They are his only happiness.

Well but now he has a mysterious _Uncle and a cousin_ trying, who made her only business to steal his elusive snake claiming to be _his_ soul mate. Sure it's only a day but she is a lot better than him! He needs to read the books on soul magic and soul bond. With a groan, he went to the great hall with his friends who took only a few minutes to get ready. 

* * *

Jezebel was enjoying her normal routine. Waking up at 5 am and doing her exercise and meditation is normal for her. She loves the early morning breeze and the golden rays of the sun. It feels like a poem of life.

After completing her routine she made her way towards the dungeons. There were a few early raisers but she was waiting for a black-haired friend. She took a seat on the couch in the middle of the common room. Just then she saw Rosier coming down from the boys’ dormitory and was approaching her “Good morning heiress Peverell" he greeted politely and took a seat near her. "Good morning, please call me do call me Jezebel or Jez no need to be formal" "Alright, then call me Evan"

"Sure. Where is Severus?" she looked at the grandfather clock which showed 7:30 am. Sure they have 30 minutes still but she was already feeling hungry. "Oh he is still sleeping, sure he'll be down by 8 though." 

A grumpy Regulus flopped on the other side of Jez and greeted her with a groan. " What happened Reg you look like you have fought a hippogriff?" Jez asked him. He lolled his head and let out a sigh " today is the marauders' day." She was perplexed "Marauders' day? what is meant by that?" " Whelp, the marauders are a group of Griffs, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew they usually prank and bully the Slytherin house or anyone who they consider as Dark. Poor Severus has always been their main target!" 

She bewildered as Evan and Reg started to explain all the pranks and bullying. “And no one took action? Not even the Headmaster?” she could not believe it sure there are bullies even in Beauxbatons but at least her headmistress and other teachers made sure to take control over the situations.

“Especially our beloved headmaster, he never cares about us” Regulus sneered. After a moment of silence “would you like to avenge our house?” she asked, her eyes glinted in mischief. “You seem to have a plan” exclaimed Evan.

Severus prepared for today as today the marauders play their first prank as a post welcoming day. He swung his bag on his shoulder and found Reggie, Evan and Jez smirking. This is not good. They are up to no good, something’s going on.

As he approached the group he greeted them “Hey ‘Verus, would you like to join the anti marauders?” Jez asked practically bouncing on her seat. He blinked owlishly and snorted at the name

_‘Verus? Seriously, this is far more ridiculous than Lily’s Sev_

But an Oblivious Jezebel took that as a yes and started to formulate a plan. They would let the marauders do the first prank in breakfast but will not let them succeed in coming days.

As they walked towards great hall most of the plan has been formulated. “What are we going to name our group?” Severus asked. Evan took a few moments and replied, “ How about blip?” Reg snorted “Seriously Evan just lay off your damning muggle science”

“Well Reg what do you have in your mind?” he snapped “the hoaxers” Jez just snickered as they were snapping at each other. By the time they sat on their table, Severus lost his patience. She took a sip of the sickly sweet pumpkin juice and spitted it. “Guys it’s the pumpkin juice! Well, change of plans” she signalled to others. She took out her simple ebony wand tapped her goblet saying “time for some magic.” She vanished all the pumpkin juice in the Slytherin table. She giggled as a 7th year Slytherin started to drink his juice only to disappear.

"Swish" she muttered and lazily waved her wand. Suddenly it started to rain. There were a few yelps and screams. As the rain started it suddenly stopped in an instant. Everyone was waiting anxiously as grey smoke swirled and boomed. Even Sev was curious as to what to happen next. Jez hid her smirk behind her teacup and silently watched everyone's reaction. But nothing happened except the first bell to ring indicating the end of breakfast.

The great hall erupted in murmurs about the marauders' prank being failed or maybe poorly executed or that they lost their touch. The Gryffindors were very much upset as they were expecting something big only to have an epic disappointment. Just then all the head of houses started to give their schedules. 

Slughorn came near the group "Ah young Regulus Black, how have you been? I am waiting to introduce some of the ministry officials to you this Slug Club, you as well Evan Rosier!" the said students gave a tight smile and sarcastically agreed. He pretended as if Severus is invisible. He greeted Jez with a booming pride " Jezebel Prince Peverell when they said that you are transferring here I was delighted. The Prince family is very indeed famous for their Potions. How is your father?" "Thank you, professor, and yes both are alright. Of course, that is why Severus here is exceptionally good in potions. He will get his mastery in it one day don't you agree professor?"

Slughorn nervously chuckled and muttered " indeed, miss Prince-Peverell indeed" after he moved away Severus just baffled. "If you want to thank me no mention, that is what friends are for" she fakely flipped her long braided hair. "I was going to say we have double History." Jez gaged while the other two laughed. "Rude here I thought you would appreciate that I defended you silly" 

" Yeah thank you my queen" he gave a mocking salute as stuck her tongue. She grumbled " Why. The. Hell, my pa has to give my name as Jezebel Prince Peverell? I mean how gross it sounds." "Well, not gross than 'Verus." Severus snapped as they moved towards the classroom. "why do you not like that Jezebel it sounds fine to me" Evan commented. Severus snorted as she started to rant. "well Severus how about you have your middle name as Sunshine" the said boy cringed.

Suddenly they stopped their tracks and laughed. Lily had a small frown on her lips as the group laughed. She never saw her Sev laugh like that. It was so carefree and innocent and, and normal! And to say in public with a strange girl. She looked very similar to Sev only difference is that her pale skin looked healthy and her hair neatly braided that ran down to the end of her lower back. If one look closely she almost looked Asian.

Severus turned his attention his best friend "Lily, this is Jezebel _Prince_ Peverell, my cousin" Jez snorted at her name. She shook her hand with her as she introduced herself. As the door opened Sev eyed her and Jez "Go on sit with Lily (as she insisted) I'll sit with Ev." Evan shrugged and they took the near end of the classroom. 

You see Jez loves History is an understatement. She bounced on her seat with excitement. she took the required parchment booklet and her fine grey eagle quill which she charmed to never run of ink. Evan and Lily gave a sympathetic look. Jez just shrugged as Sev also got ready with his things.

As the class started her face fell as if a child was denied chocolates for the rest of the life. According to her, both are hell. She disbelievingly turned to Severus who was furiously scratching his quill and taking notes. Her jaw dropped down. She scanned the room to see others. On the other side, she could see some 'puffs chatting with some 'claws and the marauders (except Lupin who was also similarly taking notes) were furiously debating about their failed prank.

She turned her head towards her partner who was sleeping while Lily was reading Charms text. She quickly took her wand muttered a spell that will make her parchment to show goblin war notes except Ev, Lily, Sev and herself and started to pass the notes.

**J: _Lily, would you like to join our anti marauders' group._**

**L: ham, sure I would like that. By the way who are the others?**

**J: 'Verus, Evan, Regulus and myself**

There was a quite hesitation in Lily.

 **E: Well, if you are hesitating because of the blood prejudices, don't worry we are not like the rest of the pure-bloods. Especially Jez** ( as she suggested him to call) **her whole family fights for muggle-borns, squibs and creature rights... Her father**

**J: Ev, I highly appreciate that but no politics inside the school, so Lily what do you say?**

**L: Ok, but I wish to remain to be more sort of a spy. Since I am Griffendor I can provide you with the inside information. I want revenge for what they did to Sev. I'm in ('Verus sounds nice Jezebel)**

**S: Seriously guys 'Verus is ridiculous. And congrats Jezzie you've recruited a mother lioness to a snake pit**

**J: 'Jezzie?' yuck.**

**L: Of course I am Sev or should I say 'Verus?**

**S: You are so done miss Jezebel Prince Peverell**

**E: Guys, what are you 5? bickering back and forth. Come up with a name already.**

**S: She started it now she ruined my History notes.**

**J: Knock it off Verus, its just Goblins war and shi- I mean- jellies. I'll give you all my notes to you. And yes Ev I did come up with one. _Shadow Dragons._ And our motto is '**You Live Only Once'

**E: Nice one Jez!**

**S: Now we need to inform Reg!**

**L: You were the one ruined the Marauders' day right?**

**J:...**

**J: I don't know what you are talking about.**

**E: Yes, you are!**

**J: Is there any proof before you throw accusations in my face, Miss Evans?**

**E: ... What is happening?**

**J: Ev,**

"Miss Prince Peverell! Which Minster for Magic resigned due to the goblin rebellion 1752 and describe it briefly" Binns' voice boomed through the hall as Jez blinked owlishly and answered "Due to mismanaging this rebellion, Minister Albert Boot resigned and as his replacement, Basil Flack, lasted in office for only two months. He also resigned when the goblins allied themselves with the werewolves. Hesphaestus Gore was elected as the new Minister"

The whole class stared her and finally, the professor grumbled "very well, 5 points to Slytherin!" and continued the class. Lupin stared her for few more minutes then returned to his notes.

She was agitated as her mind refused to work further. She cast a quick _Tempus_ and noted grimly that they had 25 minutes left to lunch! She noted that her gang when back to their respective works. She groaned again and desperately searched for entertainment.

_I thought History would be fascinating, but now I understand why they looked me sympathetically. God only knows Professor Doreen was far better!_

She drooled on her notes and lazily scribbled with her quill. After seeming like an eternity the bell finally rang. Evan jerked up in the sound and left a long yarn but grunted under his breath as the professor mentioned "I want a 2-foot long essay on the Chapters 1 and 2 by next week"

As they moved out she let out a growl "seriously if I have known this is how the class would be then fo fuc-cookies sake would have dropped history!" she sung her back and took 2 stacks of parchment and shoved it to Sev. They were startled and quickly Lilly helped him to carry it. Jez just stomped with the others following her. "How did you happen to have this much notes on goblin rebellions?" Ev asked. "That is what you get if you are a goblin's kin" she cooly answered. "That is bloody brilliant" Lilly breathed out. "Brilliant? you think spending all your childhood to memorise some century long rebellions and goblin etiquettes along with all the languages?" Jez snapped.

Sev was just dumb folded at Jez. Merlin the girl is full of surprises. She doesn't even fit in Slytherin house with lack of self-preservation and masking her feelings. And gods do help him it was only a day and she ranted for eternity.

But still, he felt some warmth in his chest. He did not wear any masks around her like he used to with Lucius and Cissy. He did not worry about the pranks that Potter and his cronies would play. Hell, he did not even care what she would think if she knows that his core is dark. And she is full of surprises, dropping off her personal information now and then. What is with her using pastries and candies as swear words?

Jez suddenly stopped her track and looked sternly to her left empty corridor(?) "It is rude to eavesdrop on conversations that you lot are not invited. Didn't your parents taught that?" She flicked her wand to reveal an uneasy Lupin. She smiled viciously and continued her tracks motioning a very agitated Evan to follow her. Lily eyed him with comical eyes along with Sev and followed her to the great hall for lunch. There were a loud thumping noise and the sound of a yelp.

_Nope, she is a fucking Slytherin!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to leave a comment and kudos! Even if you don't thank you for reading you know, every hit is a motivation too ^^!
> 
> Fun Fact : Slughorn and rest of the staffs know about Eileen Snape and her betrayal to house Prince


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey people! Yeah yeah I know, I didn't update ! Sorry ppl I won't be updating for atleast for 3 months my main exams are fast approaching and it will be my life deciding point! In the mean time I appreciate all your kuddos! 

Thank you all !

Until next chapter Cheers Mate 🍻

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Do comment and leave kudos.  
> I promise you that I don't put regular updates but I'll try. I'm sorry as this is my 1st ever fic please do forgive me for mistakes and do give suggestions and your support.  
> Thanks and until next chapter Cheere Mate ^^


End file.
